Neko Bullet
by vongolaofthesky
Summary: When Tsuna is shot with a new bullet, unforeseen consequences appear. full summary inside. Ryohei/Neko!Tsuna.
1. Chapter 1

**Another story request. I wasn't given besides a Ryohei/Tsuna story so we'll see how this goes.**

**Full summary:**

**Tsuna was shot with a new bullet that Reborn found. Growing cat ears and a tail were not what they were expecting at all. As he learns to deal with his new instincts and features, he has one more problem to deal with. It's spring, and guess what that means for animals? Mating season! Once Reborn finds out, he tries to fin the one who's Tsuna's mate. Finding out it's Ryohei, he locks them in a room together. I Wonder what happens...**

**I know pretty long...but that's pretty much the layout so far. On to the story!**

* * *

He had found the bullet on a mission. He went solo, as he was hired to kill a man. No reason for Vongola to be involved.

Upon his return to the Sawada residence he had laid in his hammock in his students room, studying the bullet with intense care and focus. He wondered what the thing did...it's color was brown, and was slightly longer than usual. Just before it's tip lay two small triangles. It was obviously not a normal bullet, so what did it do?

He had to know.

So he decided to test it on his precious student tomorrow morning. Not like it would make any drastic change in his current lifestyle at all.

As Tsuna woke the next morning, he knew immediately something was off. First of all, he wasn't beaten awake by a mallet, Nana wasn't calling for him, and no kids were running around crying. He slowly made his way out of bed and got dressed into simple jeans and a blue and white t-shirt. He made his way downstairs to the living room, and stopped.

Reborn was sitting there casually, sipping an espresso.

"R-Reborn?" He called hesitantly, not wanting get a new bruise so early in the day.

"No training today Dame-Tsuna. Were doing something different." The tutor replied, lowering his favorite drink on to the coffee table.

"A-and what w-would t-that be?" Tsuna asked nervously. He really didn't want to go on some crazy quest to save the world again. Leon crawled down the baby's arm, transforming into a gun once he reached his masters hand. Reborn didn't give any time to run as e aimed and fired.

The shot hit its mark on the boys forehead, said boy falling backwards from the force of the impact. Nothing happened for a while, as the boy lay there, and Reborn began to worry. Had he actually killed his student?

But then Tsuna began panting, hard, and shifting around as if in pain. It became apparent as to why when the boy turned on to his side: There was something growing out of the base of his spine, and as Reborn looked closer, his ears were shifting and morphing as well.

He watched in horror as the transformation finally seemed to end. The boy moaned, seeming to still be in pain , and lay still. He had passed out. Reborn took this time to look him over fully, his horror turning into great amusement.

The boy had a new set of cat ears perched atop his head, which twitched occasionally in his sleep, and a long slender brown cat tail which had curled around his waist. As he looked closer, he saw Tsuna's nails had turned into claws, and had fangs that peaked out his top lip. Reborn pried the boy's mouth open a bit to get a good look, when he noticed his tong. He ran a finger across it, shivering at the roughness, before looking for more changes. He lifted one of the boys eyelids to discover oval shaped pupils, and that his eyes had turned into the amber of his Hyper-Dying-Will form. His legs looked misshapen, and he realized they were for if the boy wanted to walk on four legs.

So _that's _what the bullet does. Now his student was a Neko. Woops...

* * *

**Hope it was good, I've wanted to do a story like this for a while now. Reviews please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you all like this story so far. by the way..some very important information I forgot..Reborn is an adult. This takes place after that whole battle royal thing. The arcobaleno were freed from the curse.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything from katekyo hitman reborn**

* * *

Reborn somehow gotten his student on to the couch, and was now waiting for him to wake up. He didn't have to wait long it seemed, as the boy stirred. Tsuna started to pant, whimpering every so often, and shifted around uncontrollably. Reborn was starting to panic.

_What had he done to his student? What was happening to the poor boy?_

That's when he remember a little piece of very important-though not at the time-information he was told by the cloud guardian when Hibird was nowhere near the man. It was spring. And for animals? Mating season.

Tsuna was in heat, and it was Reborn's job to find him a mate. Well, he assumed it was, as the boy didn't look up to moving anytime soon, and it was kind of his fault...but who? First he had to determine whether Tsuna was submissive or not. Well only one way to do that.

Hesitating for only a second, he crawled on top of the boy, and pushed him on his stomach. The reaction was immediate: Tsuna pushed his face down into the couch, and lifted his ass into the air, making sure the tail was out of the way. Submissive. With that established, Reborn quickly got off, making the poor boy keen in frustration. The kid was probably dying from the heat, but Reborn wanted to make sure he had a mate he wouldn't regret later. His new ears were pressed flat against his skull and his tail curled around his waist.

A thought occurred to reborn.

_Didn't Ryohei break up with Hana because he found out he was gay?_

It was perfect. He would ask-more like demand-Ryohei come over, see how Tsuna reacted to him, then lock them in Tsuna's bedroom. Perfect.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As soon as Ryohei had arrived, he told him what had happened to Tsuna, and asked him to bring the boy up to his room, so he could be more comfortable.

Ryohei was currently sitting on the bed, with the kitten's head in his lap. He was petting Tsuna, stroking and scratching behind his ears and just above his tail. The boy was purring like a motor, only getting louder still. Soon he was nudging the older boys hand more insistently, whimpering sometimes as he did. He tried to scamper onto Ryohei's lap several times, only to be gently pushed away.

"You want me to...'mate'...with him?" He asked, just to be clear. He was a lot smarter than what people thought.

"Yes. He needs a trustworthy and stable mate, and your perfect for him." Was the straightforward reply.

"How so?"

"You don't need to hide your affections from him or me. You didn't leave Hana because you found out you were gay." Ryohei was silent for a moment as he once again had to softly push the kitten away and continue petting him.

"No. I only dated her to get over my feelings for Tsuna. It obviously didn't work. I still love Tsuna to the extreme." He said softly, but with as much love as he could. The purring stopped for a moment, and both looked to Tsuna, who was now looking up at Ryohei. Something seemed to click in his cat-like mind as he reached up and gave a tentative lick to Ryohei's lips. Said teen's eyes widened, as did Reborn's.

"Looks like he appreciates, as well as accepts your feelings, Ryohei." Reborn stated the obvious, smirking lightly.

"Ah." Was the intelligent reply. Reborn stood to leave, and patted the boxer's shoulder.

"Take care of him." Ryohei smiled broadly.

"To the extreme!" Reborn gave a smile before leaving, locking the door behind him. Ryohei looked to the-not the, _his_ kitten, who only stared back with lustful, innocent eyes.

"Guess we should get started then, huh?" The kitten only smiled before finally claiming his spot atop the boxer's lap, the purring returning tenfold.

* * *

**Tell me in you review if you want a lemon in the next chapter, or if u want this to be an Mpreg as well.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next update. Theres lemon here for you!**

**btw, im looking for a teen titans fanfic, its sladin. Its something like: Robin never left batmans side so he stayed in gotham, but hes suspicious of this Slade Wilson guy. He breaks into the guys office trying to get some dirt on him, but is caught by the man and blackmailed into a relationship.**

**If you can help me find it, id be very grateful.**

**onto the fic!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything from katekyo hitman reborn**

* * *

The two had changed positions, so Tsuna was on his back with Ryohei hovering over him. They hadn't even started and the poor neko was already hot and bothered, panting as he lifted his hands beside his head and tilting his chin up. Ryohei stared confused at the boy for a moment before the meaning finally got to him.

Tsuna was bearing his vital point to his mate, waiting for this next move. The boxer leaned down to nibble and suck at the others neck, drawing mewls and gasps from Tsuna. Tsuna's tail wrapped itself around the older waist, trying to draw him in closer. Ryohei smiled at this, seems his kitten didn't want to wait. Who was he to disappoint?

He grinded his arousal into the others, eliciting a long moan from those delicious lips. So delicious he couldn't help but attack them as he got to work on removing Tsuna's shirt.

As soon as both free of their clothing, Tsuna got up on his hands and knees, resting his chest to the bed bellow him, leaving his ass in the air and tail to the side and out of the way. Ryohei blinked, then realized it was Tsuna's new instincts, and crawled on top of him.

"Are you ready, Tsuna?" He asked positioning himself to the neko's hole. All he got in return was Tsuna pushing back on his cock, trying to get it in him. Ryohei easily slammed into him, the boy yowling in pleasure. He started a fast and hard pace seeing as Tsuna was in no pain, and enjoyed the noises coming out of the youngers mouth. Cat-like or not, all were simply beautiful to him.

Tsuna cried out and came, his hole tightening around Ryhoei, who ave a few more thrusts and came into the boy. He saw that Tsuna's head was tilted to the side, bearing his neck. Taking a wild guess, he reached down and bit into the juncture between should and neck, drawing blood which he lapped up. As he released Tsuna's neck, he turned to see how the neko was doing, only to see him fast asleep and purring.

He smiled and re-arranged them so that he was spooning the other, wrapping him in his arms. The purring seemed to get louder still, and he fell asleep to the soothing sound.

* * *

When he next opened his eyes, he was greeted with soft licks to his face. He cracked open his eyes to see Tsuna's face right next to him, never once stopping his licking. Ryohei raised his arm to pet the-_his _neko behind the ear. The licking stopped and Tsuna turned into a pile of purring cat mush. Ryohei laughed, before he got up to take a shower. When he came back, he saw Tsuna sitting there and looking lost as to what to do.

He started to clean the boy with a washcloth he had brought, Tsuna trying to squirm away every so often before being caught and cragged back. He let out whines and pitiful mewls to show what exactly he thought of this until it was finally over. They put on some new clothes, Tsuna's altered to fit his new tail, and headed downstairs.

They saw Reborn waiting for them in the kitchen. He was sitting there drinking his most precious drink as he saw them enter. He smirked and motioned to the chair across from him. As soon as Ryohei sat down, there was a heavy weight on his feet. Looking under the table, he saw Tsuna curled up on his feet, looking back at him. That is, until there was a bowl of wonderful cream placed in front of him. He mewled happily and greedily lapped it up. Reborn took this time to talk to Ryohei, who looked both highly amused, and confused.

"Why's he still acting extremely like a cat?" He asked the hitman.

"It seems it'll take a few days before his brain can cope with the new instincts he has." He got up to replace the now emptied bowl of cream, with a plate of tuna, which the kitten was all to happy to eat.

"Will he remember any of this?" He didn't want to be forgotten after finally having his love for himself. Now that he had him, he wasn't letting go so easily.

"Oh yes. That's the fun part." His face was split with a devilish grin, his eyes shining with mischief.

* * *

**I know it was pretty bad, I tried to make it longer in apology to not updating. This was my first time writing a lemon. Hope it was good...or at least ok. I know I told one reviewer that I would make this an mpreg. but I don't think I have patience for another. If you want an mpreg, visit my other two stories. **

**Reviews please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, been a while right? I'm so very sorry that i haven't updated in a while...School has started, my grandma just died, and i'm making my own costume. XLR8 from ben 10, so im a little busy nowadays. I'm only updating now, because i had nothing to do in my english class, and theres a laptop now. anyway on to the story**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Katekyo hitman reborn. sad.**

* * *

They had relocated to the sitting area, where Ryohei had taken residence on the couch, a certain cat-boy curled into a ball on his lap. Reborn himself was sat at the other end of the couch, stroking Tsuna's tail. Tsuna, of course, was doing his best to imitate a car engine, rubbing his head against Ryohei's hand and being pet in return.

"What about school? I can't just leave him here, and i can't take him with me." Despite what others thought about Ryohei, the white-haired teen was actually quite smart, and didn't enjoy shouting his lungs out. He just kept appearances up for his dear little sister's sake. He figured if the loud-mouthed-boxer-persona kept the bad ones away from her, why change it?

"He'll most likely be back to normal by tomorrow, so you won't have to worry about it. Too bad, it might have been fun to see the other guardian's reaction to this." A manic glint entered the hit-man's eyes, before it dimmed again.

Tsuna lifted his head, his ears up and toward the front door. They looked at him in confusion, looking to see what may have caught the kitten's attention, but nothing was there. Just as they were wondering if their little kitten had gone mad, a knock sounded at the door. Reborn wen to answer it, seeing as Ryohei was trapped under Tsuna.

Ryohei waited for a few minutes, hearing voices from the hall, before footsteps headed their way. Reborn entered the room, reclaiming his seat, Hibari Kyouya entering behind.

"Herbivores." His way of greeting. Ryohei was about to respond in kind, when Tsuna started hissing. He stared in shock as the kitten's fur stood on end, his tail becoming twice it's original size. The-boy-turned-cat was making clawing motions toward Hibari, who stood in slight shock. Hissing and spitting soon joined the clawing motions, the boy even making obvious threats to leave the couch and attack.

"What's wrong with him?!" He asked a suspiciously calm Reborn.

"He might think someone is invading his territory, or maybe trying to steal him away." He took a small, calm sip of his cappuccino, apparently seeing nothing wrong with the situation.

"Why didn't he hate you then?"

"I gave him milk, and fish. He probably sees me as a friend, a member of the clutter** (A/N: I know, sounds stupid right? but i looked it up, thats what a group of cats is apparently called.)** even maybe."

He turned to Hibari, who was in turn looking at Tsuna. The kitten was beginning his climb down from Ryohei's lap; obviously not pleased the threat was not heeding his warnings.

"Hibari-san, would you mind making friends with Tsuna? I don't want him freaking out when he's not even in his right mind." Hibari regarded him for a few moments, before slowly falling to one knee and holding his hand out. Tsuna came to a sudden stop from just in front of the raven. His fur settled some, his tail waving cautiously, and he moved to sniff Hibari's hand. Finding nothing of the hostile variety, his ears perked up and he tentatively licked the older's hand, before rubbing his face into it; demanding to be petted. Hibari, being the animal lover he is, scratched his ears and stroked his tail, seating himself on the floor and drawing Tsuna to his lap.

"Mew!" He licked the raven's cheek, happy there was no danger to be dealt with, just a new friend and family member.

* * *

** didnt want to go any further, until i get a certain thing out of the way.**

**Do you guys want this to be HibarixTsunaxRyohei? A Tsuna sandwich?**

**Review~~~**


End file.
